<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Turbulence by tomanonuniverse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23229835">Turbulence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomanonuniverse/pseuds/tomanonuniverse'>tomanonuniverse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fair Game Week 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Nightmares, Past Character Death, fair game, fairgameweek2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:20:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23229835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomanonuniverse/pseuds/tomanonuniverse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fair Game Week 2020 Day Five: Hurt/Comfort</p><p>Qrow’s shoulders finally begin to relax and his breathing evens out. He blinks the tears out of his eyes and grips onto the blankets tightly, flexing his fingers every now and then to make sure he still has feeling in them. Clover was right, everything was alright. There was no blood or snow or—</p><p>His eyes fell on the large scar decorating the middle of Clover’s chest.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fair Game Week 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Turbulence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I WISH AO3 HAD AN OPTION TO LIKE A COMMENT BECAUSE IM TOO SOCIALLY AWKWARD TO REPLY TO YALL... Ill yell it here: THANK YOU ALL sOOOO much for you super sweet comments!!! They really, REALLY make my day, you have NO idea. </p><p>Anyways, I intentionally made this one a little shorter than the others, if only because I've done enough hurting for one week LMFAOOOO. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Qrow shoots up like a bullet, drenched in sweat and fruitlessly gasping for air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Almost immediately does the lamp on the other side of the bed flicker to life and someone’s sitting up next to him, putting a hand on his back and running their hand through his sticky hair. He’s clawing at his neck and chest, unable to inhale any air into his lungs and panicking further with every passing second.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Qrow, can you hear me?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He </span>
  <em>
    <span>can, </span>
  </em>
  <span>but he sure as hell can’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>respond. </span>
  </em>
  <span>His eyes are watering and he can’t see anything, though that might be his vision darkening from the lack of oxygen. Was he going to pass out? He didn’t want to pass out. Or maybe he did, if it’ll make this awful choking feeling go away. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Qrow, look at me,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he hears the same voice say, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“breathe with me.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He wants to snap at whoever was talking, because don’t they think that if he </span>
  <em>
    <span>could </span>
  </em>
  <span>breathe, he would have by now? Hands rest on the sides of his face and ground him, erasing the images of red that kept flashing before his eyes. The person, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Clover, </span>
  </em>
  <span>is still talking, but all he can see is the rise and fall of the man’s chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he begins to mimic the pattern, Clover pets him comfortingly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s it,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he hears his lover say, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“that’s it, Qrow. It’s alright. We’re alright. You’re doing so well. Just breathe with me.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Qrow’s shoulders finally begin to relax and his breathing evens out. He blinks the tears out of his eyes and grips onto the blankets tightly, flexing his fingers every now and then to make sure he still has feeling in them. Clover was right, everything was alright. There was no blood or snow or—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes fell on the large scar decorating the middle of Clover’s chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...No,” he whimpers, writhing out of Clover’s arms. “No, no, </span>
  <em>
    <span>no, </span>
  </em>
  <span>you have to— You have to stay away from me, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>have </span>
  </em>
  <span>to—”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Never, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Qrow,” Clover responds sternly. “There’s nothing you could say or do that’ll push me away from you. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>love </span>
  </em>
  <span>you, do you understand?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words pull Qrow back to reality and he finally looks at Clover’s worried teal eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I love you, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Qrow,” he repeats. “I love you, and I’ll say it a million times if that’s what it’ll take for you to believe me. I’m never going to leave you, because </span>
  <em>
    <span>I love you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m so sorry,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Qrow sobs, wrapping his arms around his lover’s shoulders and burying his face in the crook of his neck. Clover’s shushing him, telling him there’s nothing to apologize for, and Qrow hiccups. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I love you too, Clover. I love you so much.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Clover responds by pressing a kiss onto his forehead and laying back down, holding Qrow as close to himself as he could. He’d reach for the lamp, but that’d mean letting go of his lover. Later, he settles, and runs his hands through Qrow’s hair until he’s sure the man has fallen back asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I love you,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he murmurs one more time, shutting the lights and snuggling back into Qrow’s embrace. He giggles at the groan Qrow replies with, hugging him tighter.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>